What If?
by Hale WILL provail
Summary: What happens when Bella is in a car crash and Edward isn't there to save her. Can he live with the guilt as she recovers? will it drive him to insantity! Is there love strong enough to make it? read and find out! R&R Love ya!
1. The Accident

**CHAPTER ONE: The Accident**

**My first chapter and story be nice…. It is sort of werid?!?!?**

BPOV:

I was driving on the slick icy roads driving to Edward's house. He told me he wanted to talk to me about something. I wonder?

I was about to turn into his gravel drive way, slowly stepping on the brakes, or that's what I thought I did. The truck was picking up speed I guess I didn't notice because when I began to turn into the driveway, I lost all control I had over the truck. Slipping and sliding I slammed on the brake which in the end did me no good.

I was about twenty feet from the house you'd think someone would notice, right? Alice would see it, Edward would read her mind, Jasper would check into their feelings. Why was no one helping me? It reminded me of the time Tyler lost control of his car a year ago… but the only difference is that Edward saved me last time.

My tires began to steam and squeal since I still had my foot on the brakes. I looked up, hoping to see Edward with his arms out ready to stop the truck, to bad that's not what I saw. I collided into the trees in front of me. My head flying forward than back causing a headache, I held my hands out in front of me, but my head already made contact with the steering wheel and I began to bleed.

My stomach was uneasy, my head hurt, I had bruises up and down the length of my body. The smell of my own blood just made it so much worse, I threw up in the passenger's seat, but through the stench of blood I smelled a bit of gas. OH LORD!

That's when I passed out. Black clouds covered my vision. In the distance I heard Edward screaming.

"Bella get out of the-" he screamed. But it was to late the truck was already in flames.

**How did you like it? All your questions will be answered I promise but you have to review!! I need at least…three before I write more. Ok? OK!!! GO MY MINIONS!! Muahahahahahahaha!!**


	2. Please save her!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I took so long. I'm stopping the minion thing too, by the way! I love everyone who has read my story and reviewed it. I couldn't thank you all enough!!!**

EPOV:

I needed to hunt, badly. It's just so hard to rip myself away from Bella sometimes I forget things. I was out hunting alone, stalking a lonesome deer here or there, I was almost finished, when my cell phone rang out and scared the creature away.

Dang! I thought to myself. I reached onto the depths of my jean pockets and pull out a silver phone.

"Alice, this better be important," I growled.

"Well, I don't know if you care or not, I mean you lost the deer. Is the deer more important than Bella?" she questioned.

"Is something wrong with her? Alice tell me!" I yelled into the phone. Bella my beautiful lamb, what if something had happened to her? "Alice!"

"Bella is going to be in a car crash in…. three minutes. Where are you hunting?" Alice asked now talking at vampire speed. Worry was eating away at her; I didn't need to have Jasper's power to know that.

"I'm in Colorado. I'm running as fast as I can. I will make it!" I said more to myself than her. "I'm almost there, how much longer?"

"Five… four… three… two..." Alice whispered.

"NO!"

"One… Wait Edward she's still alive but you have to get her out of the truck before it-"

"What is it going to do Alice?" I yelled at her. My Bella was already in the crash, oh god, I didn't save her. What have I done? She could be dead, unconscious, bleeding. I could see the sign for Forks in the distance coming closer as I ran. Than I saw the Red truck smashed up against the large oak tree.

"Blow up. Edward get her out of the truck!" Alice screamed and sobbed at the same time. To bad I was already yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Bella get out of the-" But it was to late the truck was already in flames. "Bella!"

I raced to the truck; the flames had no affect on me, for I was a vampire. Bella wasn't. I ripped the door off its hinges; it flew for some distance before touching ground. I scanned the smoke filled truck to see the figure of a limp body, a body that belongs to my angel. I reached out my arms and lifted her out, she was unconscious.

Bella's face was ash covered, her body had small cuts up and down her legs, and I didn't even have to hold my breath. She looked so fragile. And she was in my eyes. What have I done?

I raced to the hospital, faster then I have ever before. I needed my Bella, my world was nothing without her.

"Bella, please wake up!" I asked her in a hushed whisper.

I looked up to see Carlisle, walking down the hall for his "lunch break."

"Carlisle, Bella was in a crash! I didn't get there in time. I let her down. Please save her!" I sobbed into her chest, which I had brought to my face as I began to dry sob.

"Edward, I'll do everything I can. Give her to me," he held out his arms, I kissed her forehead and gave her up. I watched hopelessly as she was rushed into one of the spare rooms the hospital.

I hope she's alright, if not I'll never forgive myself!

**Did you like it? I hope so. But I need your help. If you have any idea's or such about which way the story should go tell me please! Thanks! Love ya:P**


	3. Bad News

**CHAPTER THREE: Bad News**

**Hey peeps! Thanks for the amazing ideas, your great at this stuff. Now on with the story! Muahahahahahahahaha…….Boy am I cool!!!**

CPOV:

I grabbed Bella out of Edward's cool arms and rushed down the hall into an empty room; I didn't like the color she was turning. Poor Edward having to see her like this, she hasn't been this bad since…we left. I hope I can save her.

She was dead weight in my arms, a carcass with ash ridden cheeks. She was paler than usually too which had me worried.

I turned into one of the room and called for a nurse to get some machinery, so we could keep a close eye on her. I walked to the bathroom and got a wet paper towel and started to clean her off. I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder, and turned to look at my son with a hand out stretched.

"Here, I'll be right back," I said in a whisper I didn't want to scare him. But just from observing her, I could tell it was worse than we ever thought.

"Thanks," he cried.

I walked out the door and quietly closed the door. But, I didn't leave. I waited till I heard him begin to speak to her.

"Shh, Bella, just sleep I promise you'll be fine; Carlisle will have you fixed up as fast as he can. I won't let you out of my sight for a second I promise you that. I'll never leave you, never, never, ever!" he hiccupped.

Poor kid, I finally decided it was time to come back and comfort Edward. I put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. He seemed to stop crying at my touch. I asked if he was ok, he nodded and walked out of the room and out in the back parking lot. I heard glass shatter, boxes ripped, cement cracked. I hated seeing him like this, useless.

I began to exam Bella; I got her in a hospital gown, (Not Looking!) and hooked her up to the heart monitor. Her heart rate was lower than I wanted it to be. I opened her closed lids and flashed a flash light it front of her eyes. Nothing, no movement.

About an hour later I went out to find Edward. He was sitting on the back parking lot floor covered in dirt.

"Edward?" No reply. "I have Bella's test results… she's in a coma. Edward, Please come inside, it would be best if you were by her side I know she would want that." I said calmly.

He got up and walked into the hospital his head down shoulder's slumped, poor boy!

EPOV:

I hate my life! Everything I do, makes things worse, now Bella's in a damn coma and I can't do anything about it! Stupid car crash, stupid tree, stupid me! I shouldn't have put hunting off for so long. I miss Bella, and now she's in a hospital and it's all my fault! My love I promise I won't keep living if you die.

**I will do….. Bella's pov next I promise unless you have other ideas! Thanks for everything. I hope I'm writing an interesting story! Love Ya!!!! R&R, Plzzzzz!!!**


	4. Your Wrong!

CHAPTER FOUR:

**Thanks guys, you're the best, keep up with the reviews, I'm kind of in a game with my sister. I'll keep you up dated!!!**

BPOV:

Darkness surrounds me. I am running down the long twisted halls of a maze. I have to find the end or I'll die trying. Tripping the whole way, along with looking for the exit I was trying to find my angel. Edward. I can't believe he didn't save me, I crashed into the tree and he wasn't there, I was heart broken. He promised he'd never leave me, never let anything happen to me!

I heard a deep low growl behind me, but when I turned I only saw the bush's trembling in the wind. I shivered I didn't notice how cold it was. The wind frantically increased speed almost unnatural, a flame of red danced before my eyes. Oh no, no not here, she can't be here!

I ran as fast as I kept falling flat on my face about a hundred times. Panting hard I felt to ice cold hands, one around my waist another around my mouth to keep me from screaming. I screamed any way, afraid I was going to die! She turned me around; I stood face to face with the she-devil herself, Victoria.

The darkness pulled me under once again, this time I wasn't sure if I was going to wake up.

EPOV:

Bella, why won't you wake up already! I missed her so much. Carlisle told me to change her when we were alone. I would only if I had to If she was near death. If she only had hours left. That's the only-

I smelt it before I saw it. Blood, her blood dripping out of her mouth and down her face, I stopped breathing I wasn't about to going killing her. I yelled for Carlisle. It took him over a minute to race down the hall and shoved me out of the room. I was hysterical the whole time; maybe I should have bitten her. No! I wouldn't damn her eternity! This was hell on earth.

My mind was racing Bella lying in there, dying I heard Carlisle scream the heart monitor playing a dead silent beep that never seemed to stop. I still wasn't breathing. I ran out of the hospital dry sobbing the whole way to our meadow.

No, no, no, NOOOOO! Bella why did you have to die!

CPOV:

After ten minutes her heart started back up, I went out to find Edward, only problem was he wasn't there.

APOV:

VISION:

_Edward was on a small dry sobbing, he believed Bella was dead. But I saw Carlisle start her heart back up she was going to live! Edward was asking for death._

No!

**Sort of short right sorry! I don't have much time on my hands with school and everything else! R&R I need more than my sister!!!! Love Ya!**

**Stellar **


	5. The Vision

**Chapter Five**

**Sorry it took so long I was busy, now back to the story!! Muajajajajajaja**

APOV:

He can't do this! Not now Bella is in the hospital why would he want to go and kill himself? What the hell is going through that boy's mind is beyond me.

We were going to visit Bella in the hospital today. I walked into the room I watched as she slept so peacefully. I was forcing myself not to dry sob. I gripped onto Jasper's hand even tighter.

Then Jasper became to scream out in pain.

JPOV:

The pain that was radiating off of Bella was unbelievable I couldn't stand it. I gripped onto the sides of my head so tight it hurt, trying to make it all go away. But, it never stopped.

Bella was in pain and was very scare, what the heck is going on inside her head?

The pain is never ending! After minutes of pain and screaming the pain slowly subsided. But came back ten times harder, it felt like I was being changed into a vampire… again.

EPOV:

I can't believe she's dead! I couldn't save her when she was in the crash, I should have changed her when I had the change… I should have listened to my family. I am so stupid sometimes.

If I can be with my Bella, what's the point of living?


	6. My love I'm On My Way

Chapter Six: The Choice

**Hey finally updating R&R!!**

BPOV:

Darkness surrounds me; I felt nothing, heard nothing but the faint beating of my lonely heart. Dying. I thought to myself if Victoria just kills me now I won't have to feel bad I won't have to worry about Edward. Oh poor Edward if I die what will happen to him?

I can't do that to him, I love him, with my whole heart, me whole being. Why should I care he promised and he didn't keep it. Oh Edward, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. But this has to end this way.

The footsteps closing in on me coming faster my breathe slowing. Here comes my death. And I sadly welcome it.

EPOV:

Why, why, why! Why didn't I save her, why didn't I keep my promise? I'll do anything I have to, to get her back. I love her!

Poor Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, they'll be so sad about Bella. I don't know about Rosalie might not care. I will join my love as soon as I can.

I'm coming Bella, my beautiful lamb.

EmmetPOV:

My poor baby sister what was I going to do without her. She always made me laugh. Bella why did you do this to me… to Edward, the poor kid. Bella was everything to him his sunshine in the night.

I miss Bella!


	7. WHY!

Chapter Seven: Why?

**Ok this chapter is much longer than the others I promise. Ok, I love you guys so much I love all the reviews I'm getting but I need more. Thanks Stellar! R&R**

EPOV:

I will be with her forever no matter what it takes. She is like a shooting star that flashed against the darkness of my eyes, I'm not about to lose it. The night is getting closer and closer I can feel it, the night that I'm going to die like I should have many years ago.

The moon is making my exposed skin sparkle like a thousand diamonds. Bella was so amazed the first time I showed the meadow and my real self. She reached her pale arm over and I ran away from her afraid of what I might do to her. The veins filled with blood, blood that I wanted more than anything I've ever wanted in my life.

Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I know you must hate me right now never want to see me again but I need you in my life I want to by my side and this is the only way to do that.

BPOV:

I miss Edward! I need him by my side, I need him to hold me, I need Victoria to stop chasing me!

I want to wake up so badly to see his face next to mine. Hold on I think I see a light up ahead. I run as quickly as I can no matter how much my legs were screaming at me to stop and rest.

Yes, sweet victory! I can hear the voices, the voices that I knew so well. But the voice I needed to hear wasn't talking. Maybe he wasn't even there. The pain was coming slowly, ever so slowly seeping into my blood filled veins.

"Alice…?" I whispered opening my heavy weak eyes.

APOV:

"Bella!" I screamed oh thank god I thought she was never going to wake up. I'm so happy my sister is going to be just fine. The poor girl she doesn't even know the half of it. Of what Edward went though.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"I feel fine, but where is Edward?" tears flooding her eyes.

"I don't know none of us do. He ran off, when he thought you passed away but he didn't count on the fact that Carlisle revised you so he thinks your dead."

"Oh great!" she screamed "What are we going to do I need him. He's really stupid sometimes."

Emmet started to laugh like a lunatic in the corner. I threw one of the pillows that sat on the chair at his head with more strength than I intended. Oops!

"Let me up I'm going after him…again."

Bella started getting up with the little strength she had. I had to push her back onto the hospital bed. Poor girl!

RPOV:

Usually I don't care much for Bella but this was torture even for me to see her so helpless. Without Edward, to help her through her pain, to stay by her side.

"Bella?" I asked, she finally looked up at me, "I'll look for him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Back so soon

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't been updating in so long. Forgive me please? Kk love Stellar!**

RPOV:

I was running as fast as I could where the hell is that stupid boy! Edward you are as good as dead. The first place I checked was the meadow, he was just standing there with a smirk on his love sick face his hand placed on his arm like he was about to rip it off or something. He wasn't trying to kill himself was he?

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

EPOV:

The time has come to die. But something stops me I swear I hear a voice screaming my name. It couldn't be could it? Bella?!

I turned to find the beautiful face of…Rose? Wait where's… that's right she's dead.

"What do you want Rose." I sulked

"She's alive you moron!" she yelled in my face grabbing my arm hard and began to run towards the hospital. No I can't go there their trying to trick me I know it, I just know it!

"No! I can't go back are you insane?" I tried to get away but it was useless she has a death grip on my stone arm.

"Coward…look Edward she's alive… and right there? Bella I told you I would get him back get in bed!" she screamed and rushed ahead. Still holding onto my arm might I add.

I slowly brought my gaze up.

"BELLA YOUR ALIVE!"

BPOV:

She brought him back I can't believe it. She actually did it! Wow…

"Edward…" I tried to speak but I couldn't so I did the next thing I do best. I fainted.


End file.
